Star Trek: Temporal Warp
by C.S. Jones
Summary: an original Star Trek series based on the Prometheus class starship Leviathan; the dominion have created a temporal exsplotion and split the universe in to temparol pieces, *1st chapter is now the prolouge and another chapter * REVIEW please ^_^
1. prolouge

prolouge  
  
Captain Keric Trith peered out the window of his twelfth story apartment in New York City, which overlooked the World Trade Center Memorial. Trith remembered his school days, learning about what was almost the third world war on Earth, how thousands of Americans and hundreds of citizens from other countries died for one man's ignorance in those twin towers. History had always intrigued Trith and he couldn't help but wonder what people would think of the history that had occurred the night before, how after seven years the long lost Starship Voyager had returned home from the Delta Quadrant. Those people must have had to go through a lot of hard times; the resilience of humans had always amazed the half Bajoran half Andorian even after being raised by his human stepmother and his Bajoran father at the colony on Toritheri Prime in the de-militari zone. He saw humans do some amazing things to protect their little piece of the galaxy during the Cardassian attacks.  
  
Trith then herd a chime come from his door. "Enter", Trith summoned the visitor into his home. Just as he expected it was Lieutenant Commander Jason Terrick.  
  
"Well good afternoon Captain, you look well," Trith stared at the man in his doorway.  
  
"As well as can be expected Commander." Trith tried as hard as he could to keep a straight face, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He and the Commander both laughed aloud and hugged each other.  
  
"It's been a long time Jason, how the hell are you?" Trith slapped his old friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Actually not that great, that's what I came to talk to you about," Terrick looked somberly at his friend.  
  
"What is it, your wife throw you out or something?" Trith said half joking; he knew that couldn't be it. In there academy days Jason and his then girlfriend Kathleen had been voted most perfect couple, along with cutest couple, wildest couple and a dozen other similar titles which meant nothing to the couple themselves but was the envy of every couple at the academy (although Terrick did brag a little about the title of wildest couple).  
  
"No, its not that, it's..." Terrick trailed off, "it's the Cardassians, The Dominion has given them some sort of new torpedo, it cuts right through the shields of any ship. We lost three vessels this morning and they nearly destroyed Deep Space 9, but just before the finished her off they stopped firing and turned around."  
  
Trith looked at his friend in confusion, "That's terrible, but why'd you come all the way here just to tell me that?"  
  
"Well it's not just that three ships were destroyed, one of them was the prototype for the Scorpion, most of the crew made it to DS9 in time, but Iaser was killed,"  
  
Trith sighed, Titris Iaser was supposed to be his XO on the prototype starship NX-83452 Scorpion he was also the only other Andorian in Starfleet that had a rank above lieutenant, and even though Trith was only half Andorian he had a special infinity for the other man.  
  
"I just thought you'd rather hear it from me then some admirals report." Terrick stared at his friend.  
  
"Thank you Jason," Trith returned his friends gaze, "I think I need to be alone for a while."  
  
"I understand, I'll talk to you later Keric."  
  
"Good bye Jason." Terrick walked out the door and Trith sat alone in his small apartment thinking of his now deceased friend and once more began to sulk alone in silence. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Chakotay was sitting alone in the corner of the crowded cargo bay turned meeting hall aboard the Federation outpost orbiting Pluto waiting for Seven of Nine when Captain Janeway walked up with Admiral Paris and tapped him on the shoulder, one week ago his ship had received an invitation to a reunion of the Voyager crew, "Excuse me Captain, do you mind if we sit?" she asked emphasizing her friends new rank, Chakotay stood, "of course Kathryn, there's always a seat for you at my table," he gestured to the seat parallel to his, which had been intended for Seven, then to his own seat, "Admiral,"  
  
"No thank you, this won't take long," the Admiral looked at Janeway, and then back to Chakotay,  
  
"Where's Seven of Nine?" he asked,  
  
"She should be here any minute now," Just as he answered the Admiral Seven sidled up next to him and put her arm around his waist. Since returning to the Alpha Quadrant, three months ago, Seven had changed drastically she was excepted as an honorary Starfleet officer and was now a full fledged Lieutenant Commander serving under the now Captain Chakotay in the astrometrics lab aboard the USS Counterpoint, a Nebula class starship whose mission was to categorize stellar nurseries and nebulas in the Tirisrol Sector, which gave Chakotay and Seven plenty of time to further their relationship,  
  
"There she is now," the Captain said beaming with pride at how much her former protégée had grown as a human being,  
  
"Captain Janeway," Seven said a little startled by her presence, not that she wasn't overjoyed to see her, she just hadn't seen her,  
  
"What your not happy to see me Seven?" Janeway said giving a mockingly hurt expression,  
  
"Actually quite the contrary," she looked a Chakotay, "you didn't tell her yet did you?" she asked him,  
  
"Of course not, I know you want to." He looked at Janeway and smiled,  
  
"Well go on," she said anxiously, "what is it?"  
  
"Well… Chakotay and I are getting married!" Seven said practically shoving her hand into her former captain's face showing off the ring her future husband had given to her.  
  
"That's beautiful," Janeway said, flabbergasted, "Did you replicate it?"  
  
"No," Answered Chakotay, "it was my grandmothers."  
  
"Congratulations Captain, but we did come for a reason." The Admiral said dryly.  
  
"Of course Admiral, what is it that you needed?"  
  
"There is a briefing at 0700 hours tomorrow which you both need to attend." Paris said, once again in a monotone voice, handing them both PADDs, "the location is disclosed in these, I expect to see you there." He said, with a nod and walked away.  
  
"Congratulations again," Janeway said giving Seven an affectionate hug, "see you tomorrow."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Captain,"  
  
Keric Trith turned to find Kathleen Terrick, his soon to be first officer, jogging slightly to join him, Kathleen was his CEO, and best friend's wife she was a beautiful blonde Terran who reminded him of his mother, she was very outgoing and adventurous just like the Andorian woman who traveled to Bajor in search of adventure and found romance, he greeted her in the hallway of a small planetary out post on Pluto.  
  
"Commander," he said with a nod as he continued walking to the briefing he and his senior staff, even though they didn't have a ship they were still his staff, had been ordered to attend, "how are you this morning?"  
  
"Just fine Captain," she answered, "I just wanted to know if you know what this briefing is all about."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough Commander," he said with a wink and a twitch of his antennae.  
  
"You mean you know you just don't want to tell me," she said smugly.  
  
"Actually Commander I'm just as in the dark as you," he answered, "All I know is it has something to do with the Scorpion's tail."  
  
"I herd something about the temporal prime directive,"  
  
"Well I guess we're about to find out," the Captain said when he realized they had arrived at there destination; he turned to the door and waited for it to open. 


End file.
